Perfect Changes
by 00DeadAccount00
Summary: A grown-up Phineas and Ferb have a little chat about life. Brotherly fluff, not slash. Hints of Phinabella and Ferbnessa.


**PLEASE READ:**

**This is one is kind of dumb, but lately I've wanted some family fluff. Here you go! **

**By the way, it's important to know that Phineas is married to Isabella, and Ferb is married to Vanessa, and they all know Perry's secret. (: **

* * *

><p>Phineas sat against the old tree in his back yard, staring up at the dark sky in pieces due to the bare branches of the tree. It was fall now, and all those childhood summers had gone like the leaves on his favorite tree. He gave a small smile at the memories.<p>

Suddenly he saw a dark figure approaching him from the well-lit house. He squinted at it, hoping the Halloween Party guests weren't relocating outside, until the figure came into focus.

"Hey, bro," he said only slightly off his usual cheerfulness. His stepbrother first stood in front of him and smiled, but then took his old spot next to him under the tree. They were both so much taller now, Phineas couldn't help but notice.

"It's certainly something in there, isn't it?" Ferb commented.

Phineas nodded, "Yeah, I really needed some air. I didn't think mom and dad would invite the whole neighborhood for Halloween!" he said with a boyish chuckle.

Ferb laughed too, and then caught a glance at the sky. He looked up at all the stars and stayed silent for a bit.

"My wife sent you out here to check on me, didn't she?" Phineas said jokingly.

Ferb shook his head and returned his eyes to his brother's, "No, no, I promise this was my own effort," he smiled, "How is she, by the way? I haven't spoken with her much tonight."

His brother said nothing at first, and returned his gaze to the stars through the branches. "Well, we're expecting a baby in about 8 months…" his voice trailed off.

Ferb's mouth dropped slightly, "Really, Phineas? That's brilliant news," he spoke calmly, but of course he was thrilled, "Why didn't you say something before?"

"It was kind of a surprise, but—"

"Surprise?" Ferb interrupted quickly.

Phineas looked back to Ferb, and shifted uncomfortably in his spot against the tree, "Yeah, we weren't really planning on having kids for another year or so—but don't get me wrong, I can't wait to be a dad!"

Ferb gave him a look.

He sighed in defeat, "I can't wait to be a dad, really…I just think of my biological dad sometimes, and I'm afraid I'll be like that." Phineas' eyes widened and he suddenly became frantic, "Ferb! I can't be like that! I love Isabella so much and I don't want to do that to her! What if I—"

"Phineas!" Ferb raised his voice, gripping his brother's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye, "If you love Isabella, you are _not_ going to be like that." He said directly.

He released his shoulders and went back to leaning against the tree. There was silence for a long time while Phineas rubbed one of his shoulders.

He looked up and into the house, coincidentally spotting Isabella in the window. Her blue eyes suddenly darted to the glass, and she squinted as if trying to recognize something for a second. Then she waved.

He smiled and waved back weakly.

More silence.

"Thanks, Ferb," he said quietly.

Ferb shrugged. He knew it was no problem. "Meanwhile, my daughter's first attempt at a full sentence was something like, 'Curse you, Perry the platypus,'" he sighed.

Phineas burst into uncontrollable laughter, "No—hahaha—no way!" he said between laughter.

Ferb glared at him, and when Phineas caught the look he dissolved into chuckles.

There was still a glare, "Finished?"

Phineas nodded with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Very well then," continued Ferb, "I suppose I don't have to tell you she spent an afternoon with her grandfather."

Phineas chuckled once more, "Dude, I still can't believe this. How did Vanessa take it?"

Ferb ran a hand through his green hair and shook his head, "She talked to her father, but I'm sure she found it more amusing than I did," he slid his hand down and held his forehead, "Me and that man will never get along."

Then Phineas frowned, "Oh, come on, he must be getting at least a little more tolerable."

"He's trying to turn my daughter into a villain, Phineas."

After a moment of silence, Phineas clicked his tongue, "Well, you can be sure he's not going to succeed!" he retorted optimistically. Ferb laughed in response.

The glow of the house was dimming now, and a few cars could be heard leaving the driveway.

The men felt a cold wind breeze past, and they shivered in unison. Ferb brought his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms over them. Phineas looked up at the sky once more, again in slits for the empty branches of the tree.

The red head beamed, and went from leaning against the tree to lying down on the grass, his feet against the trunk, giving him the entire view of the sky. He put his hands behind his head.

Ferb eyed him curiously.

"A lot has changed, huh?" he said, eyes glued to the full view stars.

Ferb decided to join him in this position; he lay beside Phineas and was soon just as captivated by the sky.

"I don't think so. We still invent and see each other often, just in a work setting." He said quietly.

Phineas glanced over at him, "Not that. I mean, who would have ever thought you'd be having in-law issues and I'd be having a child with Isabella?"

Ferb stayed silent, glancing at the tree in front of them for just a moment. Then, he only looked over at Phineas with a knowing smile before returning to the view of the whole night sky.

Phineas understood, and grinned himself, "Yeah, you're right bro, things may be different," he paused and went back to looking at the sky himself, "But they're perfect."


End file.
